Present
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: Luhan hanya seorang anak baru di sekolah Koreanya tapi... a HUNHAN story! would you like to review guys? :)


Xi Luhan.

Anak baru berasal dari Beijing.

Dia pindah karena paman yang tinggal bersamanya mendapatkan tugas yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama di Korea. Beruntungnya, Xi Luhan ini tahu banyak tentang berbahasa Korea.

Ini hari pertama bagi Luhan disekolah barunya dan bibirnya terus menerus merekah menyambut orang-orang yang menatapinya dikoridor. Luhan tidak tahu apakah penampilannya cukup baik bagi orang-orang Korea karena mereka semua terlihat good-looking. Jadi hanya sebuah senyuman yang dapat Luhan berikan diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tiba di ruang kelas, lagi-lagi tatapan itu mengarah padanya. Luhan memberikan senyum terbaiknya namun tidak berani memasuki kelas. Dia mundur dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok kelas, dan disaat yang tepat guru piket ada disana menuntun Luhan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Banyak yang membicarakannya sepanjang dirinya memperkenalkan diri bahkan suara samar-samar itu belum reda sampai jam istirahat pertama. Tidak ada yang menghampirinya kecuali tatapan-tatapan yang persis sama sewaktu dikoridor yang menghujaminya. Luhan memang merasa tidak nyaman namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk meninggalkan kelas karena tidak tahu mengenai seluk beluk sekolah ini. Dia duduk sepanjang makan siang dikelas tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Luhan harus bersyukur karena sistem pembelajaran disini tidak sama dengan sistem belajar di Beijing. Guru-guru hanya datang lalu menjelaskan materi sepanjang hari, tidak ada diskusi ataupun menunjuk murid mengerjakan soal. Sulit bagi Luhan untuk berinteraksi dikelas jika tatapan itu masih terus mengawasinya.

Maksudku, mereka terus saja memperhatikan Luhan. Serius, apa reaksi mereka tidak berlebihan?

Luhan sudah merasa sangat senang saat ada seorang murid berbicara dengannya. Dia terlihat terburu-buru dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya sedikit, menyebabkan anak itu meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, membiarkan anak itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dibaris yang sama paling depan. Namun anehnya, setelah itu ada banyak anak yang menyenggol bahkan sampai tidak sengaja melempar karet penghapus ke arahnya, Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum pada tiap-tiap anak yang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya.

Setelah banyak tersenyum pada teman-teman sekelasnya, Luhan akan melipat kedua bibirnya ke dalam, memasang wajah memelas, sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Apa dia bisa melalui ini semua?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Present**

**Pairing; Sehun**x**Luhan**

**Others; **Kai, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Kris, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, Baekhyun, Tao, Minseok

**Genres;** Lagi-lagi **schoolife**, **Innocent**-Luhan, **Sweet**-Sehun, with **Funny-Ending**, dan yang terpenting **YAOI!**

**Rating; M**

**Warnings; **Mengandung **kekerasan** dalam **sex**. **11**-some. Thriler. Berdarah-darah. **Sadis**me. **Pembunuhan**isme. **Keji**sme. **Kekejaman**isme. **Pedo**sisme. Dan **banyak lagi**.

**Tapi bohong**. **Iseng** aja bikin warnings :D

**Disclaimer; **Punya **saya**. Diketik menggunakan **tangan** dan **notebook** sendiri! Diketik **tanggal** berapa dan selesai **kapan** gak usah **kepo**! **Baca aja** pokoknya. **Maksa** ninggalin **review**. Yang **ketahuan-gak ketahuan** ngopy ini cerita dipastikan kena **santet**! Bye!

© **Orikarunori **2014

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya dikelas, disepanjang koridor saat pulang sekolah beberapa anak tampak berlarian dan menyenggolnya. Mereka bilang mereka tidak sengaja, tapi Luhan mulai cemberut karena bahunya agak terasa sakit kalau anak-anak masih terus tidak sengaja menyambar bahunya. Orang-orang yang melihat sama sekali tidak membantu, malah mereka terlihat seperti kegirangan melihatnya cemberut.

Luhan agak menekan samping lehernya karena terasa pegal. Hari sudah gelap dan di jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jam segini pamannya belum tiba dirumah, pekerjaannya mengharuskan dia duduk sampai jam dua belas malam.

"Hai," ada yang menepuk punggungnya.

Luhan mendapati murid manis sedang tersenyum malu-malu kepadanya, refleks dia tersenyum balik.

"Kamu anak baru? Aku Kyungsoo..." dia sangat manis saat berbicara. Suaranya bagus dan terkesan malu-malu, membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum malu.

"Ya. Namaku Xi Luhan."

"Mmh..." dia memainkan ujung seragamnya sambil menunduk, sekali lagi membuat Luhan tidak sabar menanti apa yang ingin dia katakan dalam kegembiraan yang meluap—sepertinya dia akan memiliki teman mulai dari sekarang. "Luhan, aku hanya ingin memberitahu...kalau guru Park memanggilmu ke ruangannya, disebelah gedung olahraga, kamu tahu tempatnya 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Bisakah kamu saja yang mengantarku?"

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberitahumu, aku sudah dijemput. Kamu hanya tinggal berjalan dari sini sampai diujung koridor disana, yang ada lokernya, kamu lihat? Kamu belok ke kiri dan ruangannya ada dipaling ujung. Kamu pasti bisa menemukannya meski sendiri."

Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhinya keluar sekolah.

Sekolah masih tidak terlalu sepi, ada beberapa anak yang masih berada didalam kelas, tampaknya mengobrol. Luhan melewati kelas-kelas itu sampai diujung koridor dia sudah berbelok dan menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Pintunya agak terbuka, menampakkan ruangan yang hanya ada gelap dikeseluruhan tempat. Serius ini ruangannya?

Memang dasar Luhan ini lugu atau bodoh karena begitu mudahnya dia memaafkan semua orang yang menyenggolnya, kini dengan bodohnya dia berjalan masuk tanpa curiga. Dia mencoba meraba dinding untuk menggapai saklar namun disana hanya ada tembok yang mulus.

"Guru Park? Apa Anda ada didalam?"

**Klek'**

**Bum!'**

"Hya! Apa itu?"

Terkejut, Luhan kembali ke tempat dimana dia masuk, dan selamat! Pintunya tertutup, dan selamat lagi, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka.

"Hei, apa kamu mencoba mengurungku disini semalaman?!" Luhan menggedor pintu, berbicara pada seseorang entah siapa yang berada diluar. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini!?"

Luhan berhenti menggedor pintu, tangannya mencoba menarik handle berulang kali.

"Jangan bilang kamu juga tidak sengaja mengunciku..."

Luhan menghela nafas karena hanya ada keheningan diluar sana. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau tidak sengajamu ini sampai membuatku tidak bisa pulang."

Luhan mengerti kalau percuma mengatakan itu, diluar sana hanya ada udara kosong, tidak mungkin bisa membukakannya pintu.

Aku rasa Luhan sudah keterlaluan bodohnya.

Luhan memilih berbalik, meninggalkan pintu mencoba mencari spot yang nyaman ditempatnya yang gelap, sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik kedua bahunya membuat punggungnya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Tas dipunggungnya sudah terlempar entah kemana, dan wajahnya sedang diciumi seseorang.

Luhan hanya mematung pada awalnya karena terkejut, lalu mulai bergerak memberontak sebisanya. Menolak segala ciuman-ciuman yang menghujam wajahnya dan mendorong-dorong seseorang yang berada diatasnya ini. Usahanya sia-sia saat kedua lengannya dicekal sangat kuat dan kakinya pun juga begitu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Luhan menutup matanya ketika sesuatu yang hangat juga basah menjilatnya disana. Mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata membiasakan wajahnya dipenuhi basahan, dia memfokuskan retinanya untuk menangkap seseorang yang berada diatasnya ini ketika sedikit cahaya menyorot padanya. Luhan mengerjab lagi, hanya rambut dengan gaya berdiri tegak berwarna brown yang dia tangkap, juga telinga sebelah kanannya. Untuk sesaat, orang itu berhenti menjilati Luhan, dan balas menatap Luhan yang sibuk meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai leher kurus milik orang itu, lalu kembali lagi menatap matanya.

"Kamu seorang siswa!" Luhan berseru.

"Ya, lalu kenapa?"

Orang itu kembali menciumi pipinya meninggalkan jejak basah yang hangat disana. Kedua tangan Luhan kembali bergerak, dan disaat yang sama tangan yang mencengkeramnya semakin menguat.

"Kamu tidak mungkin melakukan ini pada seorang anak baru sepertiku." Luhan berbicara setelah usahanya benar-benar sia-sia.

Orang yang berstatus sebagai seorang siswa sama seperti Luhan ini hampir akan menggigit telinga Luhan kalau dia tidak segera menjawab. "Kamu hanya anak baru, kenapa tidak?"

Luhan mengeluarkan suara aneh ketika cuping telinganya dihisap, ada lidah-lidah nakal yang mengusapnya diujung. Luhan tahu-tahu merasa kepanasan, hanya dibagian wajahnya.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya kembali memberontak, hanya instingnya saja yang menyuruhnya begitu. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan kiri, menjauhi ciuman siswa itu. Dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, sepertinya penolakan Luhan kini agak berarti, siswa itu sampai tidak lagi bisa meraih wajah Luhan, namun masih tetap berada dalam kurungannya.

Luhan masih tetap tidak membiarkan wajahnya kembali didekati oleh siswa itu sampai ketika Luhan menyadari cahaya yang masuk semakin terang, menampakkan keseluruhan wajah siswa diatasnya dengan jelas.

Luhan berhenti bergerak, membuat siswa itu juga berhenti mendesaknya. Luhan beralih memandang arah cahaya yang masuk, yang ternyata berasal dari jendela yang gordinnya sedikit tersibak sehingga cahaya bulan bisa merengsek masuk. Luhan memandangnya takjub.

"Eh?"

Siswa yang berada diatas ikut memandang jendela yang dimaksud, dan melihat Luhan tergila-gila oleh langit yang terang-benderang itu membuatnya menjangkau kain gordin dan menggesernya penuh-penuh. Kini semua cahaya masuk menerangi lebih luas tempat gelap mereka.

Luhan tidak melawan lagi. Siswa itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kini dibawah garis rahang Luhan. Menggigitnya membuat Luhan sedikit menelengkan lehernya, memberikan akses keseluruhan untuk dikuasai siswa itu.

Luhan memperhatikan seluruh pemandangan langit diluar melalui jendela yang memukau. Malam ini bulan purnama, yang mana terasa luar biasa indah dari tempatnya biasa melihat pemandangan ini, di China. Melihat bulan purnama pertama kali di Korea terasa berbeda. Membuat dadanya menyempit, sesak. Jelas itu adalah hal paling mengharukan bagi Luhan karena bulan di Korea ternyata lebih indah. Dan bintang-bintangnya lebih banyak, langit terlihat berkelip-kelip kecil dari jendela ruang kelas tempat Luhan melihat itu semua dari bawah.

Dibawah seseorang. Lebih tepatnya.

Luhan ternyata sudah kecolongan terlalu banyak. Kancing seragamnya telah sepenuhnya lepas, meski satu-satunya kain yang ia kenakan dibagian atas tubuhnya itu tidak tergeser sedikitpun, hanya kancing-kancingnya saja yang terbuka. Sedangkan lelaki diatasnya masih menenggelamkan diri dibawah rahang Luhan, menjilati penuh-penuh disana hingga bagian itu sudah terlalu basah tanpa Luhan sadari.

Lelaki itu berhenti saat dia menyadari tatapan Luhan padanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dari ceruk leher Luhan dan balik menatap sepasang mata itu. Tidak ada sepatah katapun terucap darinya, begitupun dengan Luhan yang tetap mempertahankan kebisuannya. Diam-diam Luhan mengetahui bentuk permohonan izin lelaki itu ketika jari-jari dingin miliknya menyentuh dagu Luhan, agak mengangkatnya sedikit. Dan Luhan memberikan izin seiring kedua matanya perlahan menutup bersamaan mendekatnya wajah lelaki itu kepadanya.

Luhan tidak merasakan hal lain lagi kecuali sesuatu hal yang paling lembut menyapu berulang-ulang dibibirnya. Bunyi kecipak terdengar sesekali saat belahan bibirnya ditarik, dihisap masuk ke dalam mulut lelaki itu. Sedikit perih, namun anehnya Luhan mengerang dalam nyaman.

Hal lembut selanjutnya yang Luhan rasakan adalah sesuatu yang bergerak elastis tanpa tulang, membelai-belai bibirnya hingga meninggalkan jejak basah sekali lagi. Benda itu terus menjilatinya sampai ujungnya dimasukkan sedikit kedalam belahan bibirnya, Luhan akhirnya membuka mulutnya patuh.

Dinding, langit-langit, hingga ke kerongkongan semua dalam rongga mulut Luhan ditelusuri. Lidahnya ditarik keluar oleh lidah lain hingga memasuki area mulut si lelaki, ganti kini bermain dimulutnya. Lidahnya diperlakukan baik, dimanja; diemut-emut sampai dihisap kuat oleh lelaki itu.

Luhan menutup kedua matanya keras menahan lenguhan lain keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tapi seakan lelaki itu justru ingin mendengar sesuatu yang Luhan enggan keluarkan, dia semakin menenggelamkan lidah milik Luhan hingga ke pangkalnya, dengan tentu saja dihisap kuat-kuat pula.

Lelaki itu menjauhi wajah Luhan, melepaskan lidah Luhan yang lemas dan dalam keadaan benang saliva yang masih tersambung dengan miliknya. Dia tidak memutusnya meskipun itu mengganggu, sebaliknya dia kembali menatap wajah Luhan yang kelelahan sambil lelehan benang itu terputus dengan sendirinya.

Luhan mengerjap perlahan, lalu membuka matanya tepat saat lelaki itu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk lehernya. Menjilat lagi, namun kali ini menggigitnya hingga Luhan merasa kulitnya akan robek, tapi Luhan tahu tidak sampai separah itu. Lalu ia merasakan tangan-tangan yang membuka kaitan celana seragamnya, menarik lepas hingga tersingkir dari kaki Luhan. Sekarang kulit kakinya terasa dingin.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia membiarkan ini terjadi. Membiarkan lelaki ini padanya. Bahkan saat ia tahu hal ini tidaklah baik padanya, justru berakibat merugikan dirinya. Tapi malam itu, Luhan sepenuhnya membiarkan... membiarkan pemandangan langit bulan purnama menguasai perhatiannya... juga membiarkan diri saat lelaki itu menjelajah sepenuhnya dari bagian dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap penerangan dari jendela dari tembok yang dinginnya menusuk punggung kecilnya. Dia menunggu rasa sakit dibawah sana mereda sebelum merangkak mendekati jendela berisi pemandangan yang indah itu. Saat sampai, dia menegakkan badannya hingga kedua kakinya menumpu lantai sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggiran bawah jendela. Matanya semakin berbinar dan senyum semakin mengembang mendapati pemandangan dari sini ternyata terlihat seperti dalam bayangannya sejak sepuluh menit lalu ia bersandar dipojok ruangan menunggu badannya kembali pulih dari rasa nyeri.

Siswa yang baru saja menggagahi Luhan sepuluh menit yang lalu menghela nafas tidak tahan sebab Luhan tanpa tahu malu merangkak didepannya sehingga bagian dalam pahanya kembali terekspos, menampakkan cairan-cairan yang belum sepenuhnya kering mengalir turun hingga ke bagian dalam lututnya. Siswa ini bisa saja kembali menyerang siswa baru itu kalau saja dia tidak punya perasaan belas kasih. Siswa itu baru saja dia—ehem—perkosa meski harus membuatnya melihat kesukaannya dulu—demi Tuhan, daripada memperkosa, dia terlihat seperti memberikan apa yang disukai istrinya sebelum mendapat jatah ranjangnya. Demi Tuhan dia terlihat seperti itu.

Dia menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum bangkit menyambar celana milik Luhan dan menghampirinya dibawah jendela. Dia bisa melihat mata yang kelewat berbinar itu dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Luhan, pakai celanamu."

Dalam sekejap mata berbinar milik Luhan hilang dalam satu kedip dan beralih menatap siswa yang berdiri disampingnya, lalu turun melihat celana seragamnya dalam genggaman tangan siswa itu.

Luhan akhirnya menggeleng, "Nanti saja," lalu kembali memandangi langitnya.

Siswa itu berusaha menahan kekesalannya dengan menutup matanya keras lalu tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Luhan dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar berdiri, dia sendiri berjongkok dihadapan Luhan yang terkaget-kaget karena tubuhnya baru saja melayang beberapa detik yang lalu. Siswa itu tidak terlalu peduli reaksi Luhan malah kembali menahan kekesalan saat melihat kemeja miliknya yang dipakai Luhan tidak dalam keadaan terkancing, menampakkan kulit dada dan perut Luhan terekspos tepat didepan mukanya. Belum lagi bagian bawah tubuh Luhan dengan seenaknya menggodanya tanpa ampun. Siswa itu mengerang, mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menatap Luhan yang balik menatapnya antusias.

"Wah... tadi itu sangat keren! Aku melayang diudara!" seru Luhan senang sambil menepuk bahu siswa yang memandangnya frustasi. Dalam hatinya merutuk mengapa ada manusia yang bodohnya tidak lebih dari seekor keledai seperti Luhan.

"Kamu seharusnya kembali belajar di taman kanak-kanak. Adikku saja kelakuannya tidak sepertimu." Katanya setengah bergumam.

Luhan hanya memandangi siswa itu memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam celana seragamnya. Dahinya seketika mengernyit mengingat sesuatu, tangannya kembali menepuk bahu siswa dihadapannya.

"Dimana celana dalamku?"

Siswa itu melongo mendengar nada polos yang terkesan tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain merasa malu seperti dirinya sekarang. Menyingkirkan hawa panas diwajahnya siswa itu berdeham.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya menahan malu. Bangkit berdiri menghampiri seonggok dalaman milik Luhan ditengah ruangan. Kenapa musti ingat itu sih? Rutuknya mengambil kain itu dan kembali berjongkok pada Luhan.

"Bisakah setidaknya kamu mengancingkan bajumu sendiri?! Kamu bukan anak-anak lagi!" bentaknya demi mengurangi rasa malu yang meledak dalam dadanya. Tangannya bekerja memasangkan dalaman Luhan, wajahnya sebisa mungkin tidak menghadap kesana. Bisa berbahaya.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti siswa itu sedang memarahinya memilih memainkan rambut milik siswa itu. Sesekali mengacak surainya, namun tangannya kembali merapihkannya dengan menyisir dengan lembut. Iseng, Luhan membelah rambut itu tepat ditengah-tengah. Lalu meratakan bagian kanan dan kiri beserta poninya yang ikut dibelah dua. Luhan tertawa melihat wajah siswa itu seketika menjadi om-om pekerja kantoran yang baru saja didepak dari pekerjaannya. Siswa itu dengan kesal mengguncangkan kepalanya hingga rambut itu kembali seperti semula. Bangkit berdiri ke tengah ruangan mengambil seragam lain dan memasangkannya ditubuh Luhan setelah melepas kemeja sebelumnya, memakainya ditubuhnya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun..." gumam Luhan. Siswa itu menyadari Luhan tengah membaca name tagnya. "Itukah namamu?"

"Sudah tahu masih bertanya. Ini," dia menyodorkan tas milik Luhan yang dia dapatkan tersangkut dibalik lemari tua. Luhan menerimanya dan memakainya dipunggung ketika Sehun kembali bersuara, "Rapihkan dirimu sendiri."

Luhan memeriksa tubuhnya dan menjawab dengan yakin, "Aku sudah lengkap."

"Bukan tubuhmu, Bodoh, tapi rambutmu." Kata Sehun sedikit ketus. Mulutnya menggumam tanpa kentara, 'dia merapihkan rambut orang lain tapi rambutnya sendiri seperti kejatuhan anak burung.

Luhan tidak sempat mendengar lebih jelas gumaman Sehun, dia merapihkan rambutnya agar terlihat seperti semula. Poninya dia jatuhkan menuju dahinya seperti ketika dia memasuki sekolah barunya ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa pulang larut begini? Kamu dijemput?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Masih belum jam duabelas, paman masih tidak tahu aku tidak berada dirumah."

Sehun mengangguk, mengamati rambut Luhan yang masih belum rapi dan membetulkannya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

Jongin meneliti Luhan dari ujung sepatu hingga anak rambutnya yang berdiri. Luhan menatap balik Jongin tidak mengerti. Sudah lama dia berada disana dengan siswa yang ditemuinya dikoridor dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jongin. Karena Jongin belum bicara juga, Luhan membuka suara.

"Anu—"

"Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya, dia terlihat bukan orang yang akan melakukannya pada seseorang. Dia kan orangnya tidak tegaan. Meskipun kamu terlihat sangat polos, dia tidak akan—ahh... tapi kamu manis, mungkin dia juga tidak tahan. Tapi masa bisa secepat itu? Aaarghh... kenapa kamu tidak melawan sih? Dia sedang berniat jahat padamu! Apa segitu polosnya?! Uang sakuku amblas nih!" umpat Jongin panjang-panjang. Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jongin karena dia berbicara dengan sangat cepat, Luhan tidak dapat menangkap maksudnya.

"Anu, sebenarnya kamu mau bicara apa? Daritadi kamu belum bicara apapun." Kata Luhan kalem.

"Dari tadi juga bicara ini!" seru Jongin sewot. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti karena Jongin masih berbicara dengan cepat.

"Ya, kamu boleh bicara." Kata Luhan lebih kalem.

Aaarrrgggghhh! Sudah amblas uang saku, berbicara dengan seorang yang tidak ubahnya seperti balita lagi!

"Sudahlah! Aku hanya mau minta uang sakumu, berikan cepat!" Jongin menyodorkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan.

Menatap tangan Jongin, Luhan kemudian beralih ke wajahnya, "Aku tidak punya uang."

Jongin menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah dibayangkan bagaimana mengenaskannya Jongin hari ini tanpa uang saku dicelananya.

Karena melihat Jongin yang seperti tersiksa, Luhan menawarkan satu-satunya yang ia punya, "Tenang saja aku terbiasa bawa bekal, kamu bisa makan siang bersamaku."

Jongin berhenti menjambak rambutnya. Matanya beralih menatap Luhan, "Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal kalau aku makan banyak."

Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, "Mm."

Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sangat manis dan lucu. Dia menyandar ke dinding sambil menyedekapkan tangan ke perutnya, memandangi Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya kenapa kamu mau saja melakukannya dengan Sehun? Apa kamu memang semacam seseorang yang mau saja saat diajak?"

Luhan memproses kata-kata Jongin lebih dulu baru menjawab, "Sehun tidak mengajak, dia melakukannya tiba-tiba saat aku masuk kesini."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan kembali meneliti ruangan ini dalam keadaan terang. Dia menemukan jendela tempatnya memandangi langit semalam berada disamping Jongin.

"Tentu saja, dia sudah merencanakannya." Balas Jongin. Matanya kembali meneliti wajah Luhan yang terlihat innosen melihat ke arah lain. Tanpa disadari, Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapan Luhan. Mengurungnya merapat ke dinding.

Luhan kebingungan melihat Jongin. Dihadapannya Jongin semakin merapatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Benar-benar tidak melawan ya? Pantas saja Sehun melakukannya dengan mudah." Kata Jongin dan mulai menelusupkan kepalanya dileher Luhan, dia bisa merasakan aroma leher Luhan yang menarik untuk dia sentuh. Sedikit lagi hingga bibirnya merasakan rasa manis dari leher itu ketika tiba-tiba suara pintu yang berdebum menghantam dinding mengagetkannya. Disana sudah berdiri seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin berdecak sebelum beranjak memisahkan dirinya dari Luhan. "Dasar... datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat."

"Justru aku datang diwaktu yang tepat." Balas Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya. Tangannya membuat gestur pada Luhan agar menghampirinya. Dan Luhan melakukannya.

Jongin tertawa melihat itu, "Wow, sangat penurut, eh?"

Sehun tidak memedulikan perkataan Jongin, tangannya meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo ke kantin,"

Luhan mengangguk menuruti Sehun yang sudah menariknya menuju pintu. Dibelakangnya Jongin berteriak protes.

"Hei, jangan begitu dong! Luhan sudah janji memberikan bekal makan siangnya! Hei, kembali kau! WOYYY! SEHUN!"

.

.

.

Sehun dalam perjalanan menuju kantin bersama tangan Luhan digenggamannya. Sepanjang koridor, tidak sedikit siswa-siswa lain menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Dia mengedarkan pandangan hingga ke belakang dan mendapati semua siswa melihat ke arah mereka sambil berbisik.

"Ternyata kamu populer juga," Sehun menyahut. Kalimatnya diarahkan pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun. "Mm. Mereka semua menabrakku dengan tidak sengaja."

Sehun mengernyit. Menemukan keganjalan dari cara bicara Luhan. Jika semua dari mereka menabrak Luhan, bukan tidak sengaja namanya.

Baru saja Sehun akan memberitahu Luhan yang sebenarnya bahwa dirinya itu sedang dijahili ketika secara tiba-tiba ada siswa yang lewat dan menyambar bahu Luhan. Seperti membuktikan kata-kata Luhan, siswa itu dengan cepat meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Luhan, aku tidak melihatmu." Katanya. Luhan yang sudah terbiasa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ada keanehan dari ekspresi siswa itu yang ditangkap Sehun ketika Luhan tersenyum. Seperti aura kesenangan namun bukan dalam bentuk iseng. Ketertarikan dan kecanduan ada didalamnya, sehingga ingin melihat hal itu berkali-kali membuatnya merasa senang. Sehun mendengar sekitarnya menyahut kecil melihat kejadian itu, samar-samar kata 'lucu' terdengar masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

Sehun menarik kerah kemeja seorang siswa yang tampak ingin menubrukkan diri pada Luhan, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memekik heboh.

"Kau. Jangan. Melakukannya. Lagi." Kata Sehun tajam dipenuhi penekanan. Siswa dalam cengkeraman Sehun mengkerut, terbata-bata saat mengangguk ketakutan. Sehun menatap seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, "Hal yang sama berlaku pada kalian semua."

Sehun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari siswa itu saat mendengar gumaman siswa lain untuk tidak mengganggu Luhan demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Senyum Luhan memang sangat manis tapi jika mereka melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyakitinya hanya untuk sebongkah senyuman dari Luhan, lama-kelamaan mereka hanya akan mendapati Luhan merintih didepannya alih-alih tersenyum. Sehun tentu saja tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Sampaikan juga pada teman sekelas Luhan, mengerti?"

Setelah menyimpan anggukan siswa-siswa lain disaku celananya, Sehun kembali menarik Luhan menuju tempat tujuan awal mereka. Luhan diam-diam tersenyum dan merekatkan genggaman tangan Sehun lebih erat padanya. Sehun menatapnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak salah saat bilang kalau Sehun itu sangat keren!" seru Luhan dihadapan Sehun yang sedang menaruh beberapa mayonaise dalam roti Luhan. Sehun menggeleng tidak habis pikir pada isi kepala Luhan.

"Wah, orang Korea adalah orang-orang yang baik ya," kata Luhan memerhatikan seluruh siswa kantin yang bertaburan dimana-mana. "Kalian semua terlihat good looking."

Sehun tersenyum nyaris tertawa kalau saja dia tidak pandai mengendalikan ekspresinya. Sandwich Luhan sudah beres, ia menyodorkannya pada Luhan. "Makan makan siangmu dulu, Anak Gadis," katanya geli. Melihat kehebohan Luhan persis seorang anak gadis remaja. "Orang baik itu hanya aku, tahu."

Luhan menerima rotinya dan dengan cepat mengunyahnya, "Jongin juga baik."

"Jongin tidak baik," kata Sehun. "Dia hampir 'melahapmu' tadi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena dia lapar. Semua uang sakunya diberikan padaku," Sehun menahan senyum mengucapkannya. Luhan benar-benar seru.

"Begitu. Tapi aku sudah menawarkan bekal makan siangku padanya, dan kurasa dia setuju."

Sehun menggeleng, "Manusia itu kompleks." Sehun mulai menggurui. "Mereka tidak akan puas hanya dengan kamu memberikan beberapa dari milikmu, mereka ingin memiliki semua yang kamu miliki."

Luhan mengangguk paham atas pelajaran yang dia terima. Sedangkan Sehun sudah terbahak diam-diam.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas pelajaran yang berharga ini." kata Luhan kalem. Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, melihat Sehun yang seperti ingin tertawa membuat Luhan ikut geli. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Keduanya baru tenang semenit kemudian. Luhan kembali menyantap makan siangnya begitupun Sehun. Saat ketenangan menghampiri mereka berdua, Sehun diam-diam melirik Luhan. Sampai sesuatu terlintas dikepalanya.

"Eh," sahut Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya, "Hm?"

Sehun menatap sandwich ditangannya, lalu menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kemasan. "Tahu apa itu kekasih?"

Luhan yang masih mengunyah mengernyit, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan berpikir lalu menoleh ke kanan kiri. Tangannya menunjuk satu meja tidak jauh dari mereka, "Seperti itu?"

Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha keras menyuapi Baekhyun dimejanya.

"Itu?"

Luhan menunjuk ke arah Joonmyeon yang sedang merayu Yixing yang sudah merona.

"Dan itu?"

Luhan menunjuk Kris yang sedang mencium pipi Tao, membuat wajahnya yang mirip panda itu memerah.

"Apa itu juga termasuk?"

Luhan menunjuk Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Ah, tapi kita juga baru saja melakukannya. Mungkin mereka tidak termasuk," ucap Luhan mengoreksi perkataannya sendiri.

Dipikiran Sehun terlintas kejadian semalam dengan dirinya bersama Luhan. Apa yang telah dilakukan mereka terlalu jauh untuk dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih seperti yang Luhan tunjukkan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, jawabanmu hampir benar. Sebagai hadiah karena sudah menjawab dengan benar, aku menawarkan hal yang sama padamu."

"Hal apa?" tanya Luhan antusias. Dipikirannya terlintas hal-hal menarik sebagai hadiahnya.

"Menjadi kekasihku,"

Luhan menghentikan fantasinya tentang hadiah menarik apa yang akan didapatnya hingga menyisakan dirinya yang mengerjab-ngerjab dihadapan Sehun. "Kekasihmu?"

"Ya. Hadiah ini sangat langka, aku tidak pernah mengajukannya pada orang lain." jawab Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan bila aku menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu terus bersamaku. Menuruti kata-kataku dan menerima apa-apa yang kuberikan padamu."

"Apa ada alasan mengapa aku harus menerima hadiah ini?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya memproduksi hal-hal yang telah mereka berdua lakukan dalam sehari ini. "Aku memakaikan baju dan celana untukmu. Aku mengantarmu pulang. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari Jongin. Aku membuat orang-orang agar tidak menabrakmu lagi. Aku menraktirmu. Aku menaruh mayonaise dalam rotimu. Dan aku memberikanmu pelajaran yang berharga..." Sehun tersenyum mempesona, "Juga karena aku memintamu jadi kekasihku itulah sebabnya kamu harus menerima hadiah istimewa ini."

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih melukis senyum memikat diwajahnya. Membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum, "Call."

Senyum Sehun semakin mengembang mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat. "Apa aku boleh menciummu sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk. Dia juga membawa tubuhnya mendekat lalu menutup matanya ketika perlahan-lahan wajah Sehun menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

.

.

.

Disekitar mereka, suasana menjadi panas dan tak terkendali.

"Woi, jangan ambil start duluan dong! Kita belum nembak nih!" —Joonmyeon.

"Tau! Kalau mau nembak juga bilang-bilang dong!" —Jongdae.

"Aaargh, hancur nih acara nembak massalnya!" —Chanyeol.

"Panda, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak sejak lama..." —Kris.

"Woi Kris, apa-apaan?!" —Chanyeol.

"Wajahmu telah mengalihkan duniaku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu... saat itu, kamu menabrakku dengan lugunya..." —Kris. Masih lanjut juga ternyata.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?! Kris, kalau kita-kita gak jadian kamu juga gak boleh jadian!" —Joonmyeon.

"Kamu tidak usah mendengarkan mereka, Panda..." — -_- udah gak usah disebutin namanya pasti tau siapa.

"Gak adil nih! Panda! Jangan diterima!" —Jongdae.

"Apa kamu baru saja memanggil propertiku dengan sebutan 'Panda'?! hah? Jawab?!" —Kris.

"Please, deh, acaranya makin gak jelas-_-" —Joonmyeon.

"Baekie, kalau kamu memang mencintaiku udah dijawab aja. Pokoknya hari ini aku musti jadian!" —Chanyeol.

"Heh, napsu dikedepanin." —Jongdae.

"Kamu tidak boleh menyahuti orang lain ketika kamu masih berurusan denganku! Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku!" —Kris.

"Joon, aku balik aja ya. Acaranya kan ancur." —Yixing.

"Elah, nyesek banget kata-katamu Xing." —Joonmyeon.

"Maaf, ya Joon. Yuk guys! Abis ini kita musti Pedicure lagi dikelas, makanannya ngerusak kuku nih." —Yixing.

Kemudian calon-calon pacar mereka beranjak dari kursi, mengikuti Yixing meninggalkan empat pemuda yang masih lajang. **Ori**, salah satu cewek yang duduk paling pojok menertawakan mereka habis-habisan sambil nabok-nabokin meja. Joonmyeon dan tiga pemuda lajang lain merencanakan buat mengarak(?) keliling kampung si **Ori** yang berani-beraninya nistain mereka dicerita HunHan ini.

Sebelum diarak beneran, **Ori** menyempatkan diri untuk ngakak sekali lagi didepan kamera. Kemudian kabur karena orang bodoh mana yang mengetahui bakal diarak keliling kampung tapi gak lari. Bego banget kan.

Oh ya, sebelum kabur beneran. Si **Ori** menyempatkan menggantung papan bertuliskan '**The End**' dilayar kamera. Dan berkata, 'bye bye' pada seluruh rakyat kantin.

.

.

.

* * *

—**The End—**

* * *

.

.

.

**Bonus:**

.

.

.

Jongin yang masih tidak terima dicampakkan Sehun begitu saja menyumpah serapahi pemuda albino itu sambil meniti langkahnya menuju pintu. Tepat ketika pintu terkuak lebar saking kesalnya dia menarik pintu, matanya menangkap sepasang mata bulat dengan wajah yang imut membingkai parasnya. Emosi Jongin perlahan lenyap sesaat melihat siswa dengan mata terlalu imut itu memandangnya ragu-ragu, sebelum berucap sesuatu.

"A-apakah kamu melihat Luhan?"

Jongin tertegun ketika suara lembut itu masuk dengan nyaman ke telinganya, tersimpan masuk ke dalam otaknya. Jongin diam-diam mencuri lihat ke arah name tagnya sebelum memasang senyum terbaiknya dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu ada siswa dengan nama seperti itu."

Siswa imut itu menggumam dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih."

Jongin dengan cepat menahan lengannya. Siswa imut itu nampak kaget, membuat mata bulatnya menambah besar volume kebulatannya.

"Apa kamu mau hadiahku?" tanya Jongin reflek. Si imut lebih terkejut lagi.

"Eh, apa?"

"Jadilah kekasihku...**Kyungsoo**,"

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Cieee yang senyum-senyum... /colek pipinya/

Tolong reviewnya~


End file.
